


Охота на ведьм и другие способы заработать на жизнь

by fandomCredenceBarebones2018



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCredenceBarebones2018/pseuds/fandomCredenceBarebones2018
Summary: О скелетах в шкафу Мэри Лу и о том, как у нее появилась Частити.





	Охота на ведьм и другие способы заработать на жизнь

Потрясать кулаком и фанатично тончить губы любой устанет. Нет, Мэри лучше поднимется к себе в спальню, плеснет в стаканчик шерри и, может, покурит даже — как пойдет. Расшитый стяг занесет кто-нибудь из ретивых тетушек, макулатуру, которую не удалось всучить зевакам, тоже положат на место, можно не беспокоиться. А Частити уже ждет ее на лестнице, как у них заведено.

Еще и месяца не прошло, как Мэри забрала Частити из-под опеки благотворительного общества “Путь к свету” для сирот и одинокого материнства. Материнство там, впрочем, не задерживалось — подарив полную страданий жизнь очередному выблядку, исчезало в поисках денег и приключений, а рахитные младенцы оставались приюту. Помимо приюта, обществу принадлежала больница и несколько интернатов-мастерских, где подросшие подопечные могли остаться и хоть и не получать жалования за монотонный ручной труд, но иметь свой угол и кусок хлеба. Частити попала сразу туда: мать ее, из поздно эмигрировавших ирландцев, умерла то ли от трипака, то ли от туберкулеза — Мэри особо не вникала, — и почти взрослая дочь — без году двадцать — была принята на попечение общества, чтобы с утра до ночи шить наперники и робы.

Мэри посещала “Путь к свету” дважды: в первый раз еще до основания «Салема», когда переехала в Нью-Йорк, выбрала новое имя — самое неприметное — и добавила для солидности «Лу». Тогда она решила оставить прошлое в пыльном Сакраменто, взять на попечение ребенка — так у нее появились трехлетняя Модести и ее несносный брат — и начать зарабатывать деньги не так, как приходилось раньше. «Общество противодействия магии Нового Салема» появилось тогда же — Мэри два вечера ломала голову над названием, которое заставит расщедриться и жирного мецената с не менее толстым кошельком, и простофилю-рабочего, который, проникнувшись ее пламенными речами, отдаст на благое дело последний четвертак. Пять лет спустя потребовались лишние рабочие руки — и именно Частити посмотрела на нее такими глазами, будто ее посетила та самая Мария, чье увитое бумажными цветами изображение висело над обшарпанной дверью швейной мастерской.

— У меня мама была знахаркой, — сразу же выложила Частити, когда узнала про то, чем занимается ее благодетельница. Не могла скрыть этого от Мэри Лу, хоть и боялась до одури, что придется до скончания дней остаться при мастерской, где, в отличие от приюта для детей с доброй сестрой Капитолиной во главе, всем заправлял преподобный Вильям.  Вилли-сам-живой-а-хуй-в-могиле, как они с соседками по комнате называли его между собой, когда перешептывались, собравшись вшестером на одной кровати и укрывшись с головой одеялами, и утешали ту, что возвращалась из спальни преподобного отца. Прозвали не просто так — как только он спускал несвежее белье, начинало нести мертвечиной, как будто запаха лука изо рта и сырой утки с вечно потных ладоней было мало. Но даже под страхом того, что ей придется опять ходить к Вилли, Частити не могла не рассказать про свою мать Мэри Лу, которая собирается охотиться на ведьм: понимала, что острые светлые глаза все равно из нее всю правду выковырнут.

— Да хоть вавилонской блядью, — отмахнулась Мэри Лу. — Пошли.

Это было почти месяц назад. C тех пор короткие вихры Частити еще чуть-чуть отросли, и она успела понять, что «вавилонскую блядь» Мэри Лу упомянула неспроста.

— Не хочу тебе такой жизни, как была у меня, — делится та вечерами, отослав младших спать и налив себе полный стакан. — Не куришь еще? Я в четырнадцать закурила.

— Спасибо, — отвечает себе под нос Частити, глаза слезятся от крепкого табака.

— Ты хоть и страшненькая, как помесь индейца с китаезой, но зато рыжая — а рыжие всегда ценятся. Лобок тоже рыжий? — спрашивает Мэри Лу и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: — Моя рыжая товарка в Сакраменто за ночь в два раза больше меня зарабатывала. Вовремя я тебя из той богадельни забрала: освоишься, и научу тебя работать с печатным станком. «Салем», провались он в преисподнюю, процветает.

Временами она замолкает и курит, уставившись в никуда, роняет пепел в шерри. Частити не хочет прерывать ее мысли, хоть и есть о чем спросить: о ее прошлом; о том, правда ли она не собирается ловить ведьм, а просто пытается заработать; поблагодарить за то, что “Путь к свету” с его пустым перловым супом и потным Вилли остался позади.

— А почему именно ведьмы? — спрашивает она, когда печать листовок уже освоена. Перед ней лежит новая партия — еще теплая, пахнущая краской.

— Потому что народ любит мистическую поебень, — устало поясняет Мэри Лу, — и потому что богачи падки на такие слова. «Общество!» «Противодействие!» — она выкрикивает это голосом с митингов, — тут сам бог велел чек выписать, и выписывают же. А открыть фонд помощи голодающим детям Африки мне не позволила совесть.

«Совесть», — мысленно повторяет Частити. У Мэри Лу, которая ругается, как матрос, когда не слышат благочестивые тетушки из общества, которая курит и любит выпить — а иногда, по субботам, напиться и, уткнувшись в плечо Частити, слезливо вспоминать прошлое, — которая с шестнадцати лет была шлюхой на золотых приисках в Сакраменто, совесть все-таки есть. И доброта тоже — а иначе Частити не может объяснить, почему ей больше не нужно стирать до мяса пальцы за швейной машинкой.

— Мне кажется, я никогда не смогу спать с мужчиной, — осмелев, доверительно шепчет Частити, когда приемная мать наливает шерри и ей.

— Преподобный отец трахал вас?

Частити кивает, потому что сладкое вино склеило пересохший рот и она не может вытолкнуть из него «да». Мэри Лу она инстинктивно доверяет — как себе подобной, только прошедшей через гораздо худший ад. Сколько в ее жизни было таких Вилли — тучных, с одышкой и тяжелым дыханием; Вилли, которые исцарапают все омерзительно длинным ногтем на мизинце, помогая себе вставить полувялый хер; Вилли, которые мясистой пятерней лапают за грудь, выкручивают соски или — что хуже — в порыве телячьих нежностей пытаются слюняво поцеловать?

— По нему видно, — соглашается Мэри Лу, выпуская дым колечками, — что вскрыл всех белошвеек, которые не успели отдаться ровесникам в сортире. Шли на хуй мужиков, милая, — продолжает она с усмешкой.

— А как же Криденс? — спрашивает Частити. В голове не укладывается, как Мэри Лу могла его забрать — головастого, большерукого, неприятного. Частити его сторонится.

— Балластом к Модести дали — брат ее родной. Не беспокойся о нем, он мухи не обидит: говорят, с самого рождения такой пришибленный. Иногда мне кажется, что он немного «того». — Мэри многозначительно постукивает себя по виску. — Мужики нам не нужны, правда? — продолжает она и — уже не в первый раз — гладит Частити по круглой, как у жеребенка, коленке.

— Правда, — отвечает Частити, краем глаза следя, как Мэри Лу расправляет складки на ее юбке.

— И они в душе не ебут, что делать с женщиной, кроме того, чтобы сунуть хуй в одну из трех дырок.

Частити кивает и глотает шерри. Вилли-сам-живой-а-хуй-в-могиле ограничивался двумя.

— Только женщина может понять себе подобную. Вы с подругами...

— Да, — не дает ей закончить Частити. — Бывало.

Сначала самым невинным образом: «Посмотри, какой след от его лапы на сиське, да-да, вот тут, потрогай» или «Дейзи, Вилли теперь на тебя заглядывается, но ты не бойся — зажмурься только и не кусай губы. Потом подержишь грелку, и перестанет болеть». Потом — ночью, вшестером на одной кровати — уже немного по-другому, когда планируется возмездие мерзкому Вилли и когда торчащие из-под ночнушки голые коленки упираются в соседок: «Дейзи, он тебе еще не успел придумать благочестивое имя? Ну, не плачь, пойдем ко мне, раз остальные спят».

А у Дейзи-то кожа молочная, и говорит она, как говорят в Белфасте, и лопатки у нее торчат, как сведенные крылья. И плачет она, уткнувшись Частити в грудь, и все не может остановиться. «Шшш, зато он тебя теперь в покое на пару недель оставит. Хочешь, я поглажу, и все пройдет?» И Частити действительно гладит: грудь со следами от пальцев — плоскую, как у кошки, хоть Дейзи уже восемнадцать, и все еще торчащие соски, и дрожащий от стихающих рыданий живот, и волосы на лобке — такие же рыжие, как и у нее самой.

«Кровь больше не идет?» Кровь не идет, и поэтому Частити гладит ее ниже, где тепло и липко — не от спермы Вилли, он сливает в полотенце. «Потом», — останавливает ее Дейзи, и потом действительно случается — неделей позже, и Дейзи уже не плачет, и сама трогает Частити, и впервые в жизни кончает — от тонкого указательного пальца подруги. А еще через месяц, в марте, Дейзи сваливается с чахоткой, и после того как ее отвозят в лазарет, Частити больше никогда ее не увидит.

— Бывало, — повторяет она, потому что от воспоминаний щиплет в глазах и перехватывает горло. — У вас тоже?

— Конечно, милая, — соглашается Мэри Лу, — а иначе никак. Я тебе потом расскажу, если захочешь. Иди спать — завтра с утра ведьм ловить.

Мэри Лу хмыкает себе под нос, пряча полупустую бутылку в тумбочку.

Хоть ведьм, думает Частити, хоть чертей из ада. Главное, что в «Салеме» никто не поймает ее саму.


End file.
